


I'll be Home for Christmas

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Dean Proposes, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is racing to get home in time for Christmas with plans spent months in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written by sunshinewinchesters  
> Beta'd by Astrophilla
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, established Castiel/Dean
> 
>  
> 
> **The fifteenth installment of our Destiel Advent Calendar!**

Dean has never driven so fast without a life—or several—hanging in the balance. Whenever he goes 90 on the freeway, it’s usually because Sam is doubled over and bleeding out, one of the two of them pressing a shop rag into the wound to buy them a little more time to reach a hospital. Or it’s because serious shit is about to go down somewhere and Dean needs to be there ASAP, before the demons get their way or all hell breaks loose. This is the first time that he’s going 90 in a 70 zone without his dying brother riding shotgun or on his way to put an end to a time-sensitive demonic plan. It’s Christmas Eve and he’s racing home on a highway that will take him directly to Lebanon, watching the speedometer needle spike up further as he dares to push on the gas and continue to accelerate. Given the time, the highway is nearly vacant, so he’s sure he won’t be pulled over, and while it isn’t exactly safe to be going this speed around curves and in the dark with only his headlights to illuminate the road, he isn’t about to slow down. While he may not have lives on the line, his cargo is time-sensitive, and he will be damned if he doesn’t make it home in time for Christmas with it in tow.

An engagement ring is what’s nestled next to him on the bench, tucked safely away in the navy blue velvet ring box, surrounded by white satin. He knows, because he’d taken a great amount of time picking all of those specific features, making sure each was perfect and suited Cas. 

Yeah, that’s right. Dean Winchester is going to propose to Castiel the minute the clock strikes midnight, on one knee with the golden band presented to the angel he is completely, hopelessly in love with. He realized awhile ago that not only is he actually _in love_ , something he’d never thought possible, but now that he is, he wants Cas all to himself, forever, as sappy as it sounds. Countless hours were spent obsessing over exactly how he was going to propose, as well as when and where he was going to do it. He finally decided he’d pop the question right as it hit Christmas morning, and now, he is in danger of missing that moment. The jeweler who made the bespoke ring he needed just _had_ to be towns over, leading him to be pushing his luck with returning to the bunker in time for midnight. The thought has him anxiously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, staring pensively out at the dark expanse of highway separating him from something that’s both simultaneously terrifying and exactly what he wants, without a single doubt. 

He risks a glance down at his watch, swallowing hard when he reads that he has less than twenty minutes to have Baby parked in the garage, the ring box in his hand, and Castiel standing in front of where he’ll be down on one knee. He hasn’t yet decided where that will be yet, or if it will be in front of Sam. Those are just details; what matters right now is that he can actually get there in time and not have his long thought out plans fucked up. Of course he could still propose if he’s a little late, but it’s just not the same. It wouldn’t be the special way he had all planned out for months, waiting for this exact time. There is no way he is going to miss his chance now, not a chance in hell. The thought has him pushing Baby a little too fast to be safe around a bend, eyes darting back to the time. He’s nearly there, and has nine minutes. Nine. Never before has Dean felt so desperate to be on time for anything in his life. Time restraints aren’t usually his thing, and this is a perfect example of why. 

When the turnoff to the bunker comes into view, Dean sighs loudly in relief, slowing down to a crawl with another check of the time. Four minutes. It takes two minutes for him to guide Baby into the garage and park her, and then he’s nearly sprinting through the door and down the steps, clutching the ring box in a white-knuckled grip. “Cas!” he shouts, jogging into the kitchen and then the drawing room in search of the angel. Neither him nor Sam are to be found, and realization has him fighting the urge to curse himself for his stupidity. Of course they aren’t hanging around; it’s nearly midnight, they’re in bed, or at least they were, considering his stupid yelling probably woke them both. Seconds are ticking by and Dean is so close, pushing it to the last possible second, as he has a solid track record with doing. This is different though, this is _Cas_. Cas deserves the best proposal he can give him, and sprinting into their room shouting his name while he’s probably asleep is definitely not perfect way to do so. 

He comes to a stop outside their cracked-open bedroom door, taking a few seconds to smooth his shirt and hair down and get a grip on his breathing. He’s sure he looks as disheveled as he feels, but that isn’t going to stop him now—nothing will. Dean attempts to calmly open the door as opposed to ripping it out of the way and jogging inside, still desperate to get the timing just right, and strides inside, finding only the bedside lamp is on and Castiel is sitting propped up against the headboard, sheets pulled up to his waist, chest bare, reading from one of the ancient books retrieved from the Men of Letters library. He is beautiful, with his mussed-up dark hair, alluring blue eyes and endearing attention to the text. Just the sight of him has Dean’s heart expanding to fill his chest, reminding him of why he’s got a death grip on a ring box and is still trying to catch his breath. A smile pulls at his lips as he heads inside, shutting the door behind him. Cas looks up as he comes around to stand at Cas’ side of the bed, his signature smile lighting up his face. The smile quickly becomes a frown, the angel’s eyebrows lowering and pulling together in concern as he takes in Dean’s appearance, heaving chest and wide eyes and all. “Dean? Are you okay? Is everything alright?” he asks, climbing out of bed and reaching for him as if to check him over for injuries. 

“Everything is perfect, Cas,” Dean replies breathlessly, his stomach pitching with equal parts nervousness and excitement. A quick glance at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand tells him it’s now or never. The hunter drops onto one knee before Cas, opening the ring box and holding it between his palms, arms extended up so the ring is on full display. His eyes don’t leave Castiel’s—nothing in the entire world would have him missing the angel’s reaction to this. “Castiel,” Dean swallows, chuckling at the formality, his heart racing in his chest. Castiel is looking at the ring now, understanding dawning in those baby blues, and fuck, he’s fucking _beautiful_ and Dean can’t believe that this is actually happening, that the moment he’s been waiting for is finally here. Anticipation sings through his veins as he continues. “Cas. Will—will you marry me?” The last word is barely off his lips before Cas is pulling him to his feet, arms coiling around his waist as he seals Dean’s lips with his own, the kiss fervent and passionate and Dean’s dizzy with the headiness of it.  
“Yes,” Castiel breathes against his lips in between the heated kisses, over and over, and is it possible for someone to pass out from sheer joy? Because Dean is just about there. 

They only separate long enough for Dean to slide the ring onto Cas’ finger, and the sight of it sends a thrill of affection and exhilaration through him that’s nearly as addictive as the kisses Cas leans back into give him. Dean closes his eyes and loses himself on the feel of Cas’ lips opening to him, in the wet slide of their tongues, allowing Castiel to guide him so the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Euphoria and a thousand different feelings are flooding through him and he can’t imagine ever being happier as his angel pushes him onto his back, bending over him on the mattress and tangling the fingers on one hand in Dean’s hair, the other hand seeking out his and entwining their fingers together. The hard press of the gold band that is now _Cas’_ against Dean’s finger as they hurry to divest the other of their clothes makes Dean feel a million sappy things he’d never coherently be able to get out. Among them is a deep gratitude that he did end up making it home in time for Christmas, allowing him to revel in the absolute perfection of Cas’ ecstatic ‘yes’ to the proposal. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
